minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSMFINAL Episode 4
after going in minecraft Gatteline:Wow, This is quite different from our world Sam:I know Right, This is quite surprising Ralph:Can we find some chickens here? Sam:Shut up Ralph Ralph:No i want chickens! Gatteline:*Sigh* The heck? Ralph:I am going away you guys never let me find chickens John:Ralph No! Ralph:Why are you stopping me John? You didnt give me a chicken either? John:Look Ralph its serious we have to save the world Ralph:Can we just save the world after i find my chicken? You guys go on ill find a chicken John:We're all a team Ralph! We cant let you go away Ralph:Then come find chickens with me John:But we all dont like it Ralph:I dont care John:Come on Ralph Ralph:No i am going away John:No! Ralph runs away John:Guys we gotta go after him! Gatteline:Yeah guys go after him! Sam:Okay Gatte! Ralph runs away and somehow he hides Gatteline:Where is he? Ralph:*in a low voice* you will never find me Gatteline:Where is he? Ralph gets up and starts to run Gatteline:No! Ralph:I will find a chicken Gatteline accidentally runs into a chicken Gatteline:Ow! Ralph:Yay! A chicken John:Ralph are you happy now? Ralph:Yes! John:Lets go now! Ralph:No i want to play with him! Gatteline:Ralph! We dont have time Ralph:Gatte you always say that Gatteline:So what? Ralph:I want to play with chicken Gatteline:Bro we dont have time, we gotta to dreadlord's house Alex:Ahem, We are not 23 people, we cant go Gatteline:Oh Ralph:I am playing with this chicken haha Gatteline:Alex, can we just get regular 23 people Alex:Nope, Its a very hard challenge, we need good ol heroes Albert:Gatteline must be here! Gatteline:Albert! Albert:Oh hey Gatte! Its been a while since ive seen you Gatteline:Where were you? Albert:You see....I was busy helping people all the time and forgot about you boss! Gatteline:Okay Albert Albert:I came like a long way, Some fans said,"they went to a portal of minecraft" i couldnt assist them so i started searching for it, it took long time now i am here Gatteline:Cool Albert:So what now boss? Gatteline:We have to go to dreadlord's house,but we dont have 23 people what do we do? John:I got an idea! Gatteline:What is it John? John:You see there are some people on minecraftia called "The Order of the Stone" they are legends of this world, they defeated romeo and defeated the witherstorm and did many good stuff Gatteline:What are we waiting for we should go for them John:Yeah Gatteline:So where exactly do they live? John:They live in beacontown Gatteline:Cool, Now we have to go right John? John:Certainly Gatteline:Everybody, Follow me we are going to Beacontown John:Yeah Theodre:Why do i not speak? John:Its your own problem my friend Theodre:Yeah John lol John:Look I help people thats why I speak so much, you literally have no reason to speak much Theodre:True lol Jason:Like me John:True, Jason and Theodre dont really speak much Jeff:Now I Dont speak often too John:Yeah, but you used to right? Jeff:Yeah no one needs to do research i am not that useful right now John:Dont worry you will be useful too Jeff:Yeah Gatteline:Can we stop talking guys? We have to go to beacontown! John:Okay Gatteline:Lets go Sam:I am excited All start walking to beacontown and after 2 hours they get to beacontown Gatteline:We are here Episode ends Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Coming-of-age Fanfictions Category:Template documentation Category:Gatteline Series Category:Gatteline Episodes Category:Made By Gatteline